Dibella
Dibella, called Dibe by the Kothringi,The Water-getting Girl and the Inverse Tiger is the goddess of beauty and love, and is one of the Nine Divines. In Cyrodiil, she has nearly a dozen different cults, some devoted to women, some to artists and aesthetics, and some even to erotic instruction.Varieties of Faith in the Empire Chapels Cyrodiil Cyrodiil's Chapel of Dibella resides in Anvil. Pilgrims of the Nine Divine begin their trek here. Prayers heard by Dibella within the chapel fortify Personality, through Dibella's Kiss. In the Third Era, several murders took place in the Chapel of Dibella, desecrating the shrine within. This led to the restoration of the Knights of the Nine and the collection of the artifacts of the Divine Crusaders.Events of Skyrim Skyrim's Temple of Dibella resides in the Dwemer-built city of Markarth. In the Fourth Era, the Dragonborn ravaged the Temple of Dibella in a drunk fit, after a drinking competition with Sam Guevenne, who was the Daedric Prince Sanguine in disguise. The Dragonborn also stole the Golden Statue of Dibella from within the shrine for the Thieves Guild of Riften. The Dragonborn did do some redeemable actions in the name of the Temple, namely finding the next Sybil of Dibella. Wayshrines Two wayshrines dedicated to Dibella exist in Cyrodiil. One is located south of Chorrol, while the other is located west of the Imperial City. Artifacts Brush of True Paint The Brush of True Paint was an artifact created from the hair of Dibella.Dialogue with Rythe Lythandas During the Third Era, a painter named Rythe Lythandas acquired the Aedric artifact. While in his possession, the Brush was stolen by a thief who entered one of Rythe's paintings and held him prisoner there. The Hero of Kvatch may have rescued him, using a special poison made from turpentine.Events of "A Brush With Death" Helm of the Crusader The Helm of the Crusader was created by Dibella for Pelinal Whitestrake to aid in his battle against Umaril the Unfeathered. Sir Amiel Lannus sought the relic at The Shrine of the Crusader in hopes of restoring lost honor to the Crusaders. Unfortunately, he died in the endeavor. Before his death, he was shown a vision of the helm, which he recorded in his journal.Sir Amiel's Journal During the Third Era, the Hero of Kvatch received the helmet from Vanua on their quest to collect the lost relics of the Divine Crusader.Events of "The Shrine of the Crusader" Verse "Come to me, Dibella, for without you, my words must lie dull and leaden without the gilding of grace and sagacity to enchant the reader's ear and eye."Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Foreword Commandment "Open your heart to the noble secrets of art and love. Treasure the gifts of friendship. Seek joy and inspiration in the mysteries of love."Ten Commands: Nine Divines Trivia *Dibella seems to be the Elder Scrolls version of the Greek god Aphrodite - goddess of love and sexual desire, she also bears resemblance to her in depiction on statues. *Dibella was named after Daggerfall beta tester Mary Jo DiBella.Daggerfacts Gallery Dibella Stained Glass Circle.png|Dibella's symbol, wrought in stained glass. TESV Statue of Dibella.png|Haelga's Statue of Dibella. Dibella (statue).jpg|A statue in the likeness of the goddess in Markarth. Statue of Dibella (Online).png|A statue of Dibella in Anvil. See also *Altar of Dibella *Amulet of Dibella *Brush of Truepaint *Chapel of Dibella *Dibella's Kiss *Lisbet's Dibella Statue *Shrine of Dibella *Wayshrine of Dibella cs:Dibella de:Dibella es:Dibella fi:Dibella fr:Dibella it:Dibella pl:Dibella pt:Dibella ru:Дибелла uk:Дібелла Category:Aedra Category:Nine Divines Category:Deities Category:Lore: Characters Category:Lore: Females